The AList
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Ashley tortured Sonny when she lived in Wisconsin and now she's back to pay a visit.But after one look at Mr. Cooper, she just might stay awhile.Will Sonny stand up this time or be beaten down again?xXGoldie12Xx and FanFreak4Channy collab. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is a collab of FanFreak4Channy and xXGoldie12Xx, but we're just going to put it up on xXGoldie12Xx's account. = ) Please comment and tell us what you think. We hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Sonny Munroe walked down the halls of Appleton High. She wasn't very popular or a nerd. Let's just say she was in the middle. It was her last day and Sonny wanted to make the best of it. No one but her and Lucy knew she was going to Hollywood, she was planning on keeping it a secret between family and friends._

_She walked past two girly-girls who would someday inspire the Check-It-Out Girls. She passed a boy who was waiting outside the bathroom. He would someday inspire the So You Think You Can PP Dance? sketch. Then she stopped. Now you see, Sonny Munroe was a brave girl. She could stand up to the school bullies and tell them it's wrong to be a bully, she was brave enough to plan a peace picnic between her school and their rival school, but Sonny Munroe wasn't brave enough to finish walking down that hall way._

_You see down that hallway was the bully of bullies. Nothing Sonny would say could convince her to stop bullying. Nothing at ALL. Down that hallway was a judger. She would judge you for no reason. She'd judge your hair, she'd judge your cloths, EVERYTHING!_ _Down that hallway was a monster. Down that hallway was Ashley._

_Lucy came up behind Sonny, "Hey Son!" She exclaimed."What are you staring at?" She followed Sonny's sad gaze to Ashley and __her clique. "Oh." _

_"Yep." Sonny said. Stormy clouds were rolling in over Sunshine Vill._

_"Well, she doesn't have to ruin your day Sonny!" Lucy said. "She can only ruin it if you let her."_

_"You know what, your right!" Sonny said poking Lucy in the arm. The clouds were rolling away and Sonny could see the bright sun coming out._

_"That's the spirit! Let's go." Lucy said. She hooked arms with Sonny and smiled._

_The two bestfriends walked determinally toward class. Though Lucy didn't show an ounce of fear on her face, she was ready to turn and run. They passed Ashley safely._

_"Phew," Lucy said. That was until she turned around._

_"Sonny!" Ashley exclaimed."Lele." Sonny and Lucy looked at one another nervously and turned around._

_"Phewed to soon." Lucy said. She turned toward Ashley and walked up to her. "My name is Lucy__. Not Lele. Lucy."_

_"Like I care what your name is." Ashley spit out._

_"What do you want, Ashley?" Sonny asked ignorig Lucy and Ashley's little conversation._

_"Nothing, just wanted to tell you your not going to make a good impression on Jimmy with that outfit." Ashley said smirking then taking a sip of her coffee._

_Jimmy was the boy Sonny was hoplessly in love with. Sadly, Ashley had figured this out and dated Jimmy just to get on Sonny's nerves. Now that Sonny thought about it, Ashley had dated every single guy Sonny liked, just to annoy her._

_Sonny looked down at the outfit she was wearing. She had chosen it carefully. It was her last day and she wanted to look good._

_"Thought it looked cute, didn't ya?" Ashley asked pitily. "That's to bad because it isn't."_

_"You know what? I'm gonna stick this-" Lucy began but Sonny cut her off, whispering not to make a scene._

_"What are you gonna do Lulu? Hurt me? I'm soo scared." Ashley said sarcastically._

_"Hey, maybe we can help though." One of Ashley's minions, Chelsea said._

_"Your right, Chels." Ashley said._

_Ashley walked around Sonny, thinking of a way to amke it 'Better'. She stopped once she was in front of her again. "I know!" Ashley exclaimed. She took the cup off her coffee and dumped it all on Sonny's outfit. _

_"That's better." Ashley said._

_Sonny grabbed her shirt and pulled it away from her stomach. The coffee was steaming hot! Jimmy came and stood by Ashley. "What hap-" He began but was cut off by Sonny pushing past him. Lucy ran after her._

_"Baby." Ashley muttered, hugging Jimmy around the waist._

_It was a day Sonny Menroe could NEVER forget._

Sonny Munroe woke up screaming. She had a terrible dream. She dreamt of her last day back in Wisconsin before she came to Hollywood. She sat up on her bed and turned on her lamp. It was 5:12 A.M. She grabbed her phone. There was 2 new messages. One was a text and one a voicemail.

She clicked on the text.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Hey, text me a.s.a.p.**

Sonny smiled and began typing.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Hey**

Suprisingly, a reply came.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Why are you up so late?**

**'**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**I had a bad dream**

**'**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**Was there a certain bad boy in your dream?**

**'**

Sonny pondered, unaware Chad was trying to flirt.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**No, Y u ask that? 0.o**

**'**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**No reason. Um, go back to bed. You need your rest I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Right after that text, Sonny was confused. She was still wondering what Chad had wanted to tell her that was so important.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Ok, bye. = )**

**'**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Bye.**

Sonny clicked on the voice message, putting her phone up to her ear. She then heard the most shocking voice. "Hey, Sonny! Remember me? I sure hope you do! We used to be bestfriends when you weren't famous. Do I ring a bell yet? Well it doesn't matter really. Guess what! I'm coming to visit you-"

Sonny dropped her phone. That voice. Her voice. The girl that made her days in school **miserable **from kindergarten to high school**. **Sonny was so sure that that she was out of her life from the last day of school. It was Ashley on the other end of the phone call. Ashley was coming to Hollywood.

**COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyy, here's chapter 2. Please make sure to tell us what you think! = ) READ AND REVIEW! So sorry for the late update. : /**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

No! No, no, no, NO! This can NOT be happening to me! It's just a dream Sonny. All you have to do is open your eyes and wake up and this will all disappear like it never happened at ALL! But wait, how did she get my phone number and my address? Okay this is getting weirder and weirder but all I know is that the person I thought I would never see after that day is coming back

I could move to a different country and change my name to Sun or Marie yeah. Marie Montes, then work as a cashier women. Then I would have a small family without anybody knowing. Now that I think about it, it's not such a great idea, but the girl that made me miserable in life is coming back to haunt me and with the sound of her voice, she might be here…FOREVER.

I went and got ready for work no matter how much I didn't want to, I can't let some monster block my way of dreams. This is life and I am in charge and nothing and I mean NOTHING can change that!

_Unless she show's up unexpectedly in the prop house and act like your best friends. Then she'll take your job and you'll be some where are they now star that is now a hobo. _

And who are you?

_Your conscience. Been silent since the last day in Wisconsin. Remember?_

Huh? Oh..ye-ah! Totally forgot. And she is not going take that away from me.

_She might take the love of your life. You know your best friend._

I don't like anybody or _love _anybody. Well my family doesn't count, but what I mean to say is that she will not take ANYTHING from me THIS time. If she wants it, she'll have to go through the new Sonny Munroe.

_Ok-ay! Whatever you sa-ay._

What's that suppose to mean? You know what, forget it. I am not going to argue with my conscience over Ashley again. Wait, why am I talking to myself?

_It's a part of your mind reacting to it. In your case, I'm a different part of you that has a mind of my own. _

I'm just going to stop talking to you then so I can get ready from work…

I stopped and listen and no voice came out. I took that time to get ready for work. I tried to distract myself from the thought of Ashley coming back but it always came back to me every five minutes.

I soon arrived at Condor Studios. Greeted by everyone I pass by and receive a text message right when I walked in, I got a text message from Chad.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Good-moring! :)**

**Wanna hang out in my dressing room at your break time?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Actually A.S.A.P. I have something very important to tell you .**

**Like it's been freaking me out since 3 in the morning.**

**I got it BAD. :(**

I got a response in a matter of seconds.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Okay. Just meet me in my dressing room whenever.**

I put my phone in my pocket and head to my dressing room to get changed and head to the prop house as I review my life while Ashley wasn't here.

A lot has happened the past year. I made the rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls end, and I became best friends with Chad which was supposedly my enemy but now the opposite. It would take FOR-EVER to tell you the story so in a shorter way, Chad and I were locked in a closet by our cast mates who somehow became friends with one another before we both even knew. So we spent a whole 5 hours together in a empty closet. We spent the first hour arguing, then the next hour not talking to one another and the last 3 hours talking about our similarities and we got like A LOT in common. Once our cast mates open the door, they thought we were going out. Which is really funny, because that is really far away, like REALLY far away from happening. But anyways, that's how we became friends.

Okay now focus, Sonny. All you have to do is get through the morning rehearsing then you have a whole 2 hours with Chad to tell him ALL about it and I'll know what to do by then.

_But what if she comes in the middle of rehearsals and then._

No, Conscience. Not right now, I am trying to get her out my mind right now and you are SERIOUSLY not helping at all.

I didn't hear anything which meant she shut up and I'm back to reality. So I have exactly 180 minutes of thinking and rehearsing sketches and then I get to meet up with Chad! For the first time, I am really desperate of Chad's help. Hopefully it works this time! Cross my fingers!

* * *

COMMENT!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for such a long wait. We'll probably be updating every weekend. = ) We hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

**Love,**

**xXGoldie12Xx and FanFreak4Channy**

**

* * *

**

The A-List  
Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

I just finished rehearsals, on my say to Chad's dressing room. Slipping a couple of times and finally reached Chad's dressing room. Only to slip once more and this time, with a big bang on the head by his door. He opened his door as quick as possible, kneeling down to my level and picking me up bridals maid style. He put me down lightly on his couch while grabbing an ice pack to rest on my head. I was staring to wonder what had happened to the Chad that didn't care and if I really help him be a nice or more gentlemen like to people or to me at least. I was going to ask him that question but I can ask him that later. Right now, the most important thing is to tell him about Ashley.

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem. Now what did you want to tell me that caused you to hurt yourself like this." Chad said

"It's Ashley." Sonny replies

"Yeah. What about her?" Chad asked.

"Remember how I told you about my past and how I was miserable for 10 years all because of Ashley. How it caused me pain physically and emotionally." Sonny said.

"Yeah. I remember but how is this concerning to you? I mean she's all the way in Wisconsin and you're in California. That's like miles and miles away. " Chad said.

"I was kind of getting to that." I said. Taking off the ice pack off of my head to cool down.

"Sorry" he said which caused me chuckle.

"Anyways, she's coming here toHollywood. As in here to meet me or something. She sent me a message saying so and I'm pretty sure she is up to something. First of all, I'm not her best friend. More like best enemy if you ask me. Second of all, I didn't tell her my number or wheee I live. Only my family and Lucy knows about that. Unless she kidnapped them and forced them to tell her every single information about me and plans to kill me." I started to panic and hyperventilate as Chad tried to calm me down.

"Sonny, that is impossible. I'm pretty sure she found it in the Internet or something. So Random started to become much more popular ever since you joined in and your practically the big star in it. But of course still second best cause I'm better." there goes the Chad I know. I looked at him in a mad expression but with a look that was telling him to go on.

"And maybe she came here to ruin your life but you wanna know why that is absolutely impossible?"

"Why is it Chad?"

"Because as long as I'm with you. Nothing can ruin your life. "

"What are you, my body guard?"

"No! Of course not. I have people for that but what I'm trying to say is that you are untouchable as long as your with me. " I couldn't help but smile at how cheesy but sweet Chad is being to me.

"Thanks Chad. You sure know how to always cheer me up!"

"What are best friends for?"

"You know in all the time we knew each other, this is the first time you actually gave me advise that might actually work. That is if you fall in Ashley's trap."

"I promise not to fall for Ashley's trap and if I do, you can slap me on the face. As many times as you want."

"Okay! That sounds like a fair deal."

"Unless..." O slapped him on the arm lightly and slowly got up to put the ice pack in the freezer.

"Thanks again Chad. For everything." he just nodded and k couldn't resist my habit of hugging but to run up to him and give him a big bear hug.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger but I'm pretty sure you already knew that." We both pulled apart and started to laugh.

We went our separate ways and continue the day like every other day. Now that I got Ashley out of the way., I couldn't stop but think about Chad. How we hugged moments ago. Feeling the warmth and sparks that I felt when our skin touch one another.

Does that mean I have a crush on my best friend?

* * *

COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: WE ARE SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (You get the idea) SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The two of us have been super duper busy with school and what-not. We hope you enjoy this chapter! Please give us some feedback! THANKS! =)**

**Love,**

**FanFreak4Channy and xXGoldie12Xx**

* * *

**C****had's POV**

This morning, we had class with since our teacher caught mono. We're stuck with So Random, which is weird, but that means I get more time with Sonny. (Wink, wink) I started to have feelings for Sonny since the day our casts finally made up. All the times we hang out is like our secret date. Well for me anyways. She changed me and I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'd try to do ANYTHING to impress Sonny. I'll even be the kindness person in the world, just to see that cute smile of her's.

Stupid cute.

Sonny entered the classroom looking like her normal bubbly self, then stoped in the middle of the isle, to look at her phone. I'm guessing it was a text message that made Sonny's world turn upside down. She ran as fast as her high heels could, towards me. She started to panic and I was, of course, confused.

"What is it?" I asked her in a whispered tone.

"Ashley's here. Look at her text message." She showed it to me and she started to worry. She tapped the desk with her fingertips nervously like she had just committed a crime and we all know that's impossible.

I read the message and it said. 'Hey best friend! I'm here in LAX coming to see you in a few. Can't wait. :)'

I started to think of ways to calm her down and how to help solve this situation. "Are you sure this is her. I mean it could be a prank, Sonny. Maybe some crazed fan named Ashley is just pranking you." I said.

"It can't be. It's the same number that left me that voice mail message on the day you texted me." Sonny said in a worried tone.

"Just calm down, Sonny. Remember, no one can harm you as long as I live." I said, holding her hand. She started to smile nervously, which confused me. entered the classroom, giving a lecture about physics. No one was actually paying any attention, though. Well except for Ferguson and Zora cause they are the geniuses of our two shows.

Sonny and I texted each other I tried to get her to calm down but I wasn't making any progress. All of a sudden, the door swung open. Revealing a hot hood but not as hot as Sonny. But I wouldn't tell her that. Sonny turned around to look and started to panic. I didn't know what to do but hold her hand for comfert and whisper to her that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I turned around and saw ASHLEY. I, of course, paniced. I started to feel a hand close around mine. I looked up to see Chad was the one holding it. Whispering 'Its going to be okay.'. It kind of made me happy but with an enemy behind me, I couldn't be happy for more than five seconds.

"Is there a Sonny Munroe here?" she said in a sweet voice that screamed fake. I'm pretty sure everyone pointed at me because the next thing I know, I hear her high heels clicking towards me and whisper 'Hey best friend' in a evil way. I look up and tried to act all calm but how could when I was starting to sweat. Chad took my hand once again and squeazed it tighter and intertwined our fingers.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you!" said. For the first time, I am thankful for Ms. Bittermen and her bitter ways.

"I'm here to see my BFF, Sonny Munroe." Ashley said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, and I'm here stuck listening to you go on and on about something I could care less about. I'm in the middle of a lesson and you are interrupting me. Can you please get out and talk to who ever afterwards?" Mrs. Bittermen said. You go !

"Whatever. See you later Sonny." she said, giving me her signature evil look. All I could hear Chad say is how hot she was and I am close to slapping the heck out of him. First he goes all sweet on me and then he says she's hot! Which side is he on? But in a way, he just gave me an idea. I could tell Chad to go out with Ashley and make her leave. I know I'm being a bit manipulative and desperate but I thought I would see the last of her like two years ago but I thought wrong…

* * *

**Once again, we are SO sorry! We hopw you've enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in sooooo long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It isn't very good and it's really short, but oh well. =P I hope you enjoy!**

Sonny Munroe ran down the long corrider toward her dressing room. What was she going to do? Why was Ashley even here? Sonny shook her head, she need to get to her dressing room. Ashley was probably already looking through her things.

Sonny opened the door to her dressing room to see Ashley laughing. Sonny, who figured Ashley had found something embarrassing of her's, began to panic. But then Sonny noticed she was laughing _with_ someone.

Tawni Hart.

It wasn't that shocking. Seeing as to how much Tawni and Ashley had in common. They both were blonds, they both adored Coco-Mocha lip gloss, they both could be mean when they wanted to, etc. etc. But seeing Ashley laughing with _Tawni_, who was so close with Sonny they were practically were family, bothered Sonny.

"Ashley!" Sonny exclaimed.

Slowly, Ashley looked up. She smiled the same visious smile that Sonny had learned to be frightened of. "Sonny!" Ashley exclaimed. She got up, and gave Sonny a hug.

Sonny grimanced as Ashley hugged her. "Ashley..." She said. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I come to visit my best-friend?" Ashley asked, laughing.

"Ashley, you won't even except my friend request on facebook. What do you mean 'bestfriend'?" Sonny said.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny, little Sonny. That was in the past, we're looking at a new future. A _friendly_ future." Ashley said dramtically.

Tawni wiped a tear from her eye. "She's just so nice!" She exclaimed.

Sonny almost had a heart attack. Ashley? Nice? Impossible! Tawni stood up. "I think we should celebrate!" She said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"We should celebrate you two's friendship. There's this club opening tonight, _Redlight._ " Tawni said, throwing her hands up when she said the club's name.

"I've heard about that!" Ashley exclaimed, smiling. Her smile vanished. "It's only for A-list stars though." She said.

"Do you know who I am?" Tawni asked.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her friend. "Wait, you'de really take me?" Ashley asked, in a sweet voice, you know the one, the _fake_ one.

"Of corse!" Tawni exclaimed. Ashley squealed and hugged Tawni.

"Great! We can all go together!" Ashley exclaimed. She turned to look at Sonny. "Maybe you can even invite Chad."

Tawni laughed. "Honey, Chad is the one who owns the club!" She exclaimed.

"Really? He's that rich?" Ashley asked.

Sonny wanted to scream. "Yes, he is." Sonny said. She knew the game that Ashley was playing, and she didn't like it at all.

"Oh," Ashley said, smirking. "Perfect. We can all meet him there. We can get ready at Tawni's house."

Tawni nodded. "Ok!" She exlcaimed.

"Sorry, I can't go with you guys." Sonny said, smirking, knowing that it would make Ashley mad.

"PARTY POOPER!" Tawni exclaimed at the same time that Ashley asked, in a whiny voice, while smiling, "Why?"

"Because I'm going with Chad." Sonny said. The smile dropped from Ashley's face, and Sonny was proud of herself. She smiled. "He's picking me up tonight."

"Are you two dating?" Ashley asked.

"No," Sonny said, "He's my best friend."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "That's ok. We'll just see you there." she said. She hooked arms with Ashley. "Bye." The two blonds said to Sonny.

"Bye." Sonny said. She waved, and as soon as they were out of the room, let out a loud scream.


End file.
